


《贪杯浴血》7～8话

by SHOREO367A



Series: 贪杯浴血 [4]
Category: null - Fandom
Genre: BL, F/F, F/M, GL, M/M, Multi, bg, 乱交, 狗血, 病娇, 鬼畜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOREO367A/pseuds/SHOREO367A





	《贪杯浴血》7～8话

* * *

 

第七话-遥控器私念

* * *

 

 

当塔塔和流苏赶到稚丈的店时，刚好撞上奔出门的半墓。

流苏和半墓迎了个满怀，流苏和半墓身高相当，两人头碰头，撞得急了，嘴唇差点都要碰上。

半墓心里只想着追木涟，急的两眼发红，在流苏眼里，平时没见过几面的半墓此刻帅气无比，竟让他有些动心。

也许是宿命，半墓跑走了，流苏还痴傻地回头看他的背影，直到塔塔拉了他，他才跟着进入店里。

 

“白白！爱丽！冉冉！勺子！我们来啦！”

塔塔高兴地叫着，踏进店里，却看见大白正在一本正经地拖着地，而冉冉则小心翼翼地擦着桌子，爱丽坐在一旁，喝着茶，戴了耳机似乎在看电影。

“咦，勺子呢？”塔塔走过去，环顾四周，却没看到勺子的人。

流苏嗅觉灵敏，他拉了拉塔塔的衣角，让她抬起头凑过来，他对着她的耳朵悄声道：“勺子，大概是殒了。”

“什么？！”塔塔惊叫，就要哭。

“不要急。”流苏被吓了一跳，只好安慰她，“我想她要是还想活，应该还是有办法的。”

塔塔摒住眼泪，点了点头。

流苏的目光转移到了拖地的大白身上，他看着看着，眼泪又要落，这回倒是塔塔拉了拉他的衣角，让他不要哭。

“我……知道。我知道的。我这一辈子，都不可能……”流苏不忍说下去了，捂住了嘴，忍耐住鼻子汹涌而来的酸意，浑身颤抖。

 

楼上忽地传来一阵悦耳的笑声，接着是有人在唱歌，唱的虽是悲歌，却气势磅礴，还自带和声。

“镇魂曲。”爱丽低声道，同时默默摘下耳机，打开了手机内置录音机。

大白本来还在拖着地，她听到歌声，抬起头来，就看到门口站了塔塔和流苏。

她心里本来就一直存了流苏，只不过，她不善于表达而已。

她知道自己伤了流苏，可是，她却不知道如何挽回。

她见流苏眼角含泪，隐约可见他嘴角抽搐，又是要哭了。

可男子汉大丈夫，哪有这样哭哭啼啼的？

她看了就要心烦，可看了，又惋惜得心揪紧，矛盾的感情压抑在心底，让她喘不过气来。

大白的分身脾气暴躁，感情分明，该发泄就发泄，让大白好生羡慕。

大白一置气，摔下拖把，就上了楼。

塔塔欲留大白，却被流苏拉住。

流苏摇了摇头，勉强挤出一个微笑，然后松了手，转身离去。

怕是又被人嫌弃了，与其在这里碍人眼目，不如趁早离开得好。

流苏这样想着，头也不回地走着，眼泪却不争气地涌出了眼眶。

 

“闭嘴。”

大白赶到楼上的小房间说的第一句话，就让私念对这个假小子提起了兴趣。

私念向来都是我行我素，自由无拘无束的奉行者，只有他束缚别人，没有别人命令他。

私念挑眉，跨腿下床，从床底下抽出一个大铁箱子。

“你叫什么？”私念正了正自己的假发，抹了一把嘴唇，故意把口红擦歪了。

“你叫什么？我叫大白。”大白倒是爽气。

“大白，你先帮我关门，我就告诉你我叫什么。”

“私念，我知道你叫什么。”

但是，大白还是关上了门。

“呵，有趣。”

私念鼓了鼓掌，然后走着猫步绕到大白身边，打量了几圈，又嗅了嗅。

“有股甜甜的味道呢。”私念笑道，“刚才我就听见你们在楼下玩得好开心。哎，可惜了，我同伴不给力，偏要去给我戴什么绿帽子。”

“你才这么几顶。”大白斜过视线，打量了一下房间里的摆设。

旧铁皮单人床上被子凌乱，枕头掉在了地上，小沙发上有些奇怪的水痕。

“哟哟哟，你绿帽子多了不起啊？”私念挡住大白的视线，他向来不喜欢别人偷窥他的隐私。

“多了不见得是好事。”大白狠狠地说。

“可是就凭你，你完全可以送出去几顶啊！绿帽王。”

大白对视私念认真调笑的眼神，一时也怼人怼上了瘾，扯了私念的领子，就把人带到小沙发上。

“闭嘴。绿帽王已经被我干死了。”大白恶狠狠地瞪着私念，脸和他的脸凑得极近。

“喂。”私念一脸嫌弃，“我可先跟你说好，我只和有真材实料的滚床单，像你，什么都没有，下面没有就算了，上面也没有，我可没兴趣。”

大白一时脸色变绿，又变青发紫，道：“那你，要怎样才跟肯让我睡？”

私念噗哧一声笑出声，妖娆地抬手翘了兰花指，指向床底拉出来的大铁箱。

“就凭你，先去变个性，才有资格跟本大爷玩play。”

私念一幅挑衅的样子，惹得大白咬牙切齿，恨不得把人撕咬撕碎了吞下腹。

“知道了。”大白甩开私念的衣领，摔门而去。

砰。

私念在紧闭的门后笑不成声。

 

 

* * *

 

第八话

* * *

 

 

“头爸，给我去地下室拿根新款金刚石皮鞭上来。”

黑风正坐在柜台里算着帐，忽然想起来要给稚丈送点赠品。

“得儿！”戴了黑色眼罩，身穿紧身皮衣皮裤的长毛芋脚蹬着九寸恨天高哒哒哒哒哒地走到室内窨井盖边，暴力翘起窨井盖，然后纵身跳下。

“哟呼～～～”

“喂喂喂！头爸！你怎么又不走寻常路！”

黑风抬起头，芋脚早已经掉下去了，地下室传来“噗哧”一声，看来，芋脚已经掉进DIY史莱姆里了。

“真是的，害我又要花一天的功夫捣浆糊。”黑风叹着气，又低头开始飞快地打着算盘。

 

这是黑风开这家名叫“你来你就被嘿嘿你走你就变不举”的成人用品商店的第十五个年头了。

想当年，黑风也是一个风华正茂、意气风发的柔弱少年，可是，有一天，他被一个邪恶的大叔骗进了这家店，然后……

（以下省略一万字。）

黑风就变成了这家店的主人。

 

黑风好歹也是个高学历人士，可是自从被拖入坑，就一发不可收拾了，从死宅变成了超死宅，最后，变成了肥宅。

本来一个好好的小受，就这样被磨砺成了变态攻……

叮咚。

有位客人大摇大摆地走进了黑风的店。

“来者何人？”黑风头也不抬。

“我随便看看的。”怯懦的声音传来。

“原来是七月啊。小家伙，好久不见了。”

进来的正是镇魂街大名鼎鼎的小混混七月。

“你才小家伙呢。” 黑风仿佛被戳到了痛处，皱紧了眉头，浑身肥肉都动了起来。

七月在店里溜达了一圈又一圈，最后什么也没拿。

黑风知道七月将近一个月没来了肯定是出了事，他想了想，问道：“七月，你今天怎么有空过来啊？”

七月不做声。

“是不是，听说我们这里到了新品啊？”黑风试探道。

七月还是不做声。

“那个……头爸下去了，暂时不会上来。”黑风又说道，心里猜测。

“哦，那我走了。”七月于是就走了。

果然是，来找芋脚的。黑风心想。

七月本来是芋脚的义弟，自从芋脚和镇魂街黑道撇清关系以后，七月就时常来他们店里找芋脚，还想当他的弟弟。

芋脚不在乎多一个或者少一个小弟，只是嫌弃黑道关系的麻烦，他本来是不想收七月的，可是七月一直死缠烂打，最后芋脚只好半妥协地对他说：“你要来找我可以，要来就要做我生意。”

七月听到这话，沉默了，但是之后每次他来找芋脚，要是见到了人，都会买一件道具。

黑风的生意有了七月的照顾，挺过了最艰难的时期，因此他特别感谢芋脚，没事的时候就给芋脚按摩，还尊称他为“头爸”。

 

“风风？是谁来过了吗？”七月前脚刚走，芋脚后脚就爬了上来。

“没有。”黑风依然低着头算账。

“哦。那大概是我听错了吧。你的皮鞭。”芋脚走过去递上皮鞭。

“嗯。”黑风抬眼，接过皮鞭，顺带欣赏了一下芋脚窈窕的身姿。

“风风，你看我这胸垫，够不够大？”芋脚特意挤上前，挤了挤胸前两块硅胶。

黑风眯了眼，笑了：“没有我的大。”

“讨厌！人家哪里比得上你的脂肪！”芋脚娇嗔道，扯出两块硅胶胸垫，然后走过去，坐到黑风的大腿上。

“风风，别算账了，先跟我玩一会儿，等会儿陪我去送货吧。”

“好。” 黑风一按座椅把手上的按钮，座椅就把他们两人送到了地下室里的玩具房。

等到电梯门合上，谁也听不见楼下欢愉的嬉闹声了。

 

流苏心灰意冷地从稚丈店里出来以后，心里想着大白，又想到了之前不小心撞上的半墓，一路漫无目的地走着。

明明不是七夕节，大街上却都是成双成对的，似乎就是为了气流苏来的。

流苏走着走着，觉得口很渴，就来到了一家便利店，想要买瓶水。

便利店里居然没开空调，流苏热得汗直流，浸湿了他的上衣。

 

就在流苏打开冰柜门，准备拿一瓶可乐的时候，听见后面有人说道：“咦，那不是我弟妹么！”

流苏听着声音耳熟，就回过了头，一看，是大白的表姐大竹，还有她的青梅钟意。

“什么弟妹呀？”钟意不解地问大竹，丝毫没注意到流苏讶异的目光。

“就是大白的男朋友咯！大白那小子迟早是要变性的，哎，可怜了苏苏这么个可人的小伙子！”大竹握着柄大蒲扇给自己扇着风，胸前的波涛汹涌被流苏一览无余。

流苏的脑海里响起了一段对话。

 

“你平胸！”

“我平胸怎么了？你自己还不是平胸！”

“你，你……你！哼。”

“流苏，你不要这么幼稚好不好！你喜欢胸，那你就不要找我，你去找波霸啊！”

“可是……可是……不是你来找我的么……”

流苏当时吵不过大白，气得眼泪汪汪，逃跑了。

 

流苏还记着大白无心的话，心一抽一抽的疼，直要他喘不过气来。

钟意当时正在喝可乐，又是看向流苏脸对着他，一听到大竹的话，没忍住，嘴里满满一口可乐就直接往流苏身上喷了。

更令人难过的是，钟意手上的可乐瓶也没稳住，洒了流苏一身。

流苏呆在原地，虽然身体还没反应过来，但眼泪却是汹涌而出。

“呀！苏苏，你别哭呀！”大竹晃动着动若脱兔的酥胸跑过去，拿出纸巾给流苏擦可乐。

“可能是我的爱情来得太晚了……”钟意默默地唱起了这首歌。

一切还是逃不过宿命，不知为何，流苏不顾全湿了的衣服，拉了大竹就跑出了便利店，直奔对面的LOVE HOTEL。

钟意看着满地的可乐，很心疼。


End file.
